


waiting | markhyuck one shot

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Surprise Ending, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: as the sky turns purple, the moon starts to rise and the sun begins to yawn, mark lee comes home.alternatively,4k words of straight fluff and kissing
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 11
Kudos: 194





	waiting | markhyuck one shot

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just miles of fluff like i cannot stress this enough it is sweet as hell
> 
> special thanks to my soulmate, who supplies me with endless markhyuck content and lots and lots of love ♡
> 
> (yes i believe in soulmates now)  
> (yes im a sap)
> 
> p.s. i marked it as mature bc a blowjob is mentioned but only mentioned!! other than that they just keep making out so have fun
> 
> enjoy the read!

_ waiting. _

waiting is the game lee donghyuck plays as he shuts his computer off for the nth time today. he waits as he drags his feet to the wooden floors of the kitchen. he waits as he throws open the pantry, hands mindlessly grabbing at boxes of pasta, italian sauces he can't quite pronounce. he waits as he slides a tall pot on the electric stove top and pours in water from a pitcher. he waits, and waits, and waits.

it's like there isn't an end to it, to all the waiting he has to do.

the water isn't boiling yet, and he's waiting again. he wills himself to pull over one of the two chairs as he waits for the water, and for the occupant of the other chair. the sky outside the window is a soft shade of indigo, the clouds long gone, waiting for the day to return. donghyuck yawns, waiting for the stars to appear so he can ponder them. do they wait as long as he waits? they are always in the sky, therefore they never wait. they simply are. donghyuck is jealous of them. they feel the presence of the sun and the moon constantly. he wishes that the sun and moon could collide just once, and form two brand new spheres that coexist, unmoving. maybe then, they could appreciate the stars together, in the same breath, with the same words.

he is no longer waiting for the water to boil. its bubbles pop and are reborn from the stainless steel, and they rise again only to disappear. donghyuck slides in the pasta-- spaghetti night tonight, and lets them circle the tall pot, and then he is waiting again.

he is never not waiting.

he sits down again and leans his cheek on the cold marble counter, gaze stuck on his distorted reflection in the steel of the pot.

he wonders as he waits. what else does he wait for? he waits for emails and phone calls as he slouches in his office, the extensive list of songs, artists and numbers awaiting his attention. he waits for event managers to shoot him a text, waits for them to say "yes, we'll host them!" and waits for them to pay his company. he waits for more bands and artists to fill out the forms on the website, waits for more applicants, new applicants. he waits for the breeze to shoot through his half-open window as he overheats in the presence of three computer screens and one powerful CPU. he waits for the song to stop playing before he takes notes and plays it again, waiting for the song to end again before playing the next and waiting for that one to end.

there are so many things to wait for, but for now, donghyuck isn't waiting as he switches off the stove top and lifts the top layer of the pot, straining the spaghetti. he isn't waiting as he transfers the pasta to a new bowl. he isn't waiting as he shifts the tall pot over and replaces it with a smaller pot. he isn't waiting as he revives the stove top, slowly pouring in a jar of meaty tomato sauce. he isn't waiting as he discards the jar and joyfully stirs the sauce with a big cooking spoon. he has to wait a little bit, but soon he doesn't as he turns the stove top off again and pours the sauce over the noodles. he isn't waiting as he stirs up the sauce and the noodles, mixing them up, just how his boyfriend likes it. he isn't waiting as he splits the spaghetti into two bowls, leaving a little extra for the next day. he isn't waiting as he finds the rhythm, the new, the change in his life. he isn't waiting when his life isn't  _ boring  _ and when there's something new to do.

in short, thanks to mark lee, he never waits anymore.

the apartment door opens just as donghyuck sets down the bottle of red wine he prepared, and donghyuck doesn't wait to waltz over to the door and greet his lover.

"hey baby," mark calls to him, toeing off his dress shoes and shrugging his jacket off. donghyuck giggles at the pet name and wraps his arms around the younger's neck, pulling him in for a short kiss.

"hi," he breathes, pulling away to loosen mark's tie. the latter smiles at him and rubs donghyuck's sides lovingly before moving towards the kitchen.

"spaghetti night tonight, right?" he asks, walking into the bubble of spaghetti smell. he sniffs the air and hums in delight, pulling donghyuck's chair back into place before letting the younger get seated, pushing him closer to the table. mark himself takes a seat and loosens his tie completely, throwing it to the edge of the dining table. donghyuck hums affirmatively before opening the bottle of wine, pouring himself and mark a glass. mark smiles at him in appreciation before taking the glass and raising it towards donghyuck. they clink their glasses together and smile joyfully.

"to spaghetti nights," mark declares. donghyuck chuckles before repeating it, and they take a synchronised sip of the red wine.

they don't wait to dig into their spaghetti.

  
  
  
  
  


once they're finished, it's an entirely different atmosphere. they clean up their mess, plates clanging together in the sink, tie making its way back into mark's drawer, the pots now empty and sitting idle on the counter, then proceed to flop ungracefully onto the couch, unsure of their next step. donghyuck doesn't wait to suggest watching a movie, and mark doesn't wait to intervene with a quick "hold on, i need to get out of these clothes" as he jogs into the bedroom, returning clad in a navy blue t-shirt and a pair of grey basketball shorts. donghyuck giggles at the instant switch in style, noting the way his dress shirts fit him to make him seem bigger and scarier, while his tees make him seem softer and smaller. donghyuck doesn't wait for mark to sit down before he grabs the older's wrist and drags him down onto the couch where he lies, attacking him with affection.

"ah, donghyuck stop!" mark giggles, writhing around as donghyuck attacks him with tickles. donghyuck laughs at his boyfriend's  _ fairly! odd! poses! _ before stopping the tickling to keep himself from falling off the couch. he smiles and mark leans up to capture the younger's lips in a sweet and explosive kiss, hand pulling donghyuck closer by the nape. he pulls back only to press another one, and another, and more-- so many that donghyuck has to stop him by leaning down for another long, slow kiss. mark smiles in the midst of it, leaving one last peck before pulling away. donghyuck reaches over to grab the remote and turns on the TV, leaving it on some random channel before he's back to mark's lips, kissing softly, tenderly, as if mark will crack into pieces if he kisses any harder. he pulls back and shifts to wrap his arms around mark's torso, his body slack on mark's. the older giggles and donghyuck bounces with the sound, both physically and emotionally.

"i know you love  _ NASA Rocket Cam Live _ , but i also know that you love  _ The Bachelor _ more, and if i were you i'd take that remote and switch the channel," mark mumbles as he gently scratches down donghyuck's scalp with one hand, the other limp over the edge of the couch. the latter hums the sleepiness out of his voice before reaching over to switch the channel. the infamous handsome jock bachelor appears on the screen, and he is attempting to woo the main woman with an in depth conversation about his favorite color. it's unnatural and awkward, and so obviously forced. it's no question that the woman doesn't quite enjoy it, as she nods and rubs at her nape hesitantly.

"he sucks at this," donghyuck scoffs, coaxing a chuckle out of mark. the sound is so reassuring to him, the shake of mark's chest echoing through his own. he doesn't fight the urge to nuzzle his face into mark, the fingers on his scalp now fondling with donghyuck's ear. mark simply breathes deep, donghyuck moving with him, and he stares. he takes in every detail of the younger that he can see, from the messy brown hair and the pastel streaks that catch his eye, to the soft skin over his arms, the short sleeve of the maroon tee bunching up at his shoulder, and he eyes their entangled legs, the contrasting colors suddenly blurring together in a beautiful swirl of skin-tone paint, splatters of vibrance meeting the canvas in little bursts of joy and life. his imagination gets cut short when donghyuck sits up on mark's thighs and pulls him up with him.

donghyuck doesn't wait to lock lips with the older again, slipping his arms behind mark's back, holding him close. mark threads his fingers in donghyuck's hair again, adjusting the angle every few moments. they kiss like that for a while, slow and breathless, and when they pull apart, they can't help but crash into each other again, just as caring and sweet as the last, hands wandering. donghyuck's hands slide up to mark's neck, thumbs caressing his cheek, playing with his ears. they can't get enough of it, can't wait any longer to feel each other. the air around them is warm, but it feels so much like home and donghyuck thinks that he might marry this man this second.

mark pulls away to catch his breath, panting, and he grins bright at donghyuck's messy hair and red cheeks and nose. there's so much of donghyuck to admire and mark doesn't wait to do it, leaving kisses on every inch of skin. donghyuck giggles and cringes as mark leaves soft kisses on his eyes and nose, his forehead, his temples, on every expanse of skin possible. there's so much of donghyuck to kiss, but he decides against it and wraps his arms around donghyuck's waist, laying his chin on the younger's shoulder. donghyuck doesn't wait to hug him back, hands splayed on his shoulder blades, taking him in and breathing him, planting one gentle kiss on his shoulder. they hold each other like that for a while, the sounds of what seems to be a dinner date playing in the background.

donghyuck yawns big and unrestrained, and mark lets go of him, brushing fringe out of his eyes.

"let's go to bed baby. you're tired," he says, hands squeezing donghyuck's thighs. donghyuck pouts and fidgets with his fingers behind mark's nape.

"don't wanna," he starts as mark kisses the pout away. "i just wanna stay awake with you." mark smiles gently and runs his hands up and down donghyuck's thighs comfortingly.

"i know, but we still have a lot to do tomorrow," mark explains. donghyuck sighs and feels himself starting to yawn again, eyes teary from the pressure. mark laughs at him, letting the younger blink away the tears. he sees the sleepiness on donghyuck's face return, eyes readjusting to the light of the television. mark kisses donghyuck's forehead and urges donghyuck to stand up with him. he eventually gets up with the help of mark's heaving and pulling, despite refusing to.

"i'll be right with you, baby," mark mutters, patting donghyuck's ass as the latter turns to hit the hay. he yelps and jumps, but his brain is slowing down and won't allow him to retaliate until he's gotten a full night of rest.

when donghyuck leaves the room, mark takes the remote and shuts off the television, the room going dark with only the moonlight and the kitchen light illuminating his path. he switches off the kitchen lights before he glances over at his jacket, hung on the last hook of their shelf.

mark can't wait to give the ring to lee donghyuck.

he turns and makes for their bedroom, where he finds a knocked out donghyuck sprawled across the covers, feet tangled in the blanket. mark chuckles and slips onto the mattress next to him, detangling him from the blanket and draping it over both of them he watches donghyuck protest and kick a leg out of the blanket, leaving the other under. mark smiles lopsidedly at his antics before he turns fully to donghyuck, gathering his boyfriend in his arms. he feels the latter snuggle closer to him despite the heat, and although mark wants to escape it and maybe tear his shirt off, he decides not to because donghyuck's cheek is squished against his chest and he would do anything not to disturb the peace. soon, after gently running his fingers through donghyuck's hair (again), he finds himself falling away into dreamland, with his lover's body flush against his own.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


when donghyuck wakes up in the morning, mark is surprisingly still there, clutching onto him. donghyuck shoots up with alarm, peaking at the clock on the nightstand.

"mark, you're late," he says, shaking the older awake. mark doesn't open his eyes, opting to smile wide from his position on the bed.

"i know. i'm taking the day off today," he says, cracking an eye open. donghyuck glares at the older before anything else, scolding him for slacking. mark laughs, big and happy, before sitting up to plant a kiss on donghyuck's cheek. his hair sticks up in random places and donghyuck holds in a giggle under his strict gaze.

"i called in and taeyong said it's fine. it doesn't even affect my paycheck," mark explains, leaning back on his hands. donghyuck sighs, his shoulders dropping, and he plants a morning kiss on mark's lips, quick and breathtaking.

"i have work all day, love, and you know that," donghyuck complains. mark smiles softly and nods so hard the sleepiness leaves him. donghyuck peeks at the digital clock on the nightstand, at the open glasses case mark probably forgot to close the night before.

"i do know that. i'm just here so that you aren't stuck waiting," mark mumbles, leaning forward for another kiss. donghyuck doesn't care about the morning breath or the messy hair. all he knows is mark, mark's gentle touch, mark's love; and he relishes in it, drowns in the way mark is caressing his cheek, heart flooded with the feeling of mark's lips locking with his. he's so far deep in the ocean of mark's love that he doesn't bother trying to swim up to escape it. he takes and takes, breathing in the water, the cold of the sea replaced with the warmth of time. he notices that there's no end to the slow sensation of falling, and he continues to fall deeper and deeper in love with mark and everything that comes with him.

yet, he never feels like he's waiting for anything. he isn't waiting to feel the bottom of the sea. he isn't waiting for oxygen, isn't waiting for anyone to jump in and save him.

he is so in love with mark, he'd risk falling forever.

they break the kiss (finally) and after one last giggle from donghyuck, the two are up, making the bed, and heating up mini pancakes for breakfast.

the day passes like any average day for donghyuck. phone calls, advertisements, emails, more things he has to wait for, like always. but now, with mark here to fill space, donghyuck spends his time between calls breathing in mark's scent, crawling into mark's embrace, staring at mark as the latter watches his favorite movie with him. donghyuck doesn't have to wait to see mark, to be close with his lover who usually doesn't have the time to do so much as respond to his memes, all because of mark's intense workload. donghyuck is surprised mark even got the day off, knowing how taeyong trusts mark with so much work in one day.

oh well. more mark time for him.

"hyuck," mark whines from the office couch. he's scrolling through his twitter feed, searching for something to do. he's never been this free before, not while donghyuck is working. it's not like most weekends where both are free and out on dates, grabbing dessert from the cute cakery down the street. donghyuck hums, finishing up an email and drafting it for later review. he drags himself to the couch and throws himself onto mark, immediately wrapping his arms around the older. mark giggles and kisses his lover, sloppy and joyful.

"you didn't have to leave your work, baby. i just wanted to say hi." mark slips his hands under donghyuck's dark grey shirt, massaging at his sides. donghyuck sighs at the sensation, kissing mark again, short and sweet.

"hello," he replies, kissing again. he moves to mark's neck to leave more kisses, maybe a bruise or two for memories. mark groans and pulls donghyuck back up to kiss him senseless, licking into his mouth, hand holding donghyuck's nape. donghyuck giggles as they pull apart and slips himself off of mark.

"and this is the part where i go back to work because that cell phone won't pick itself up," he announces, walking towards the ringing phone with a smirk on his face. mark whines and thrashes around on the couch, throwing a tantrum. mark lee, a grown man with a nine-to-five and a boyfriend of nearly 8 years, throws a tantrum because he  _ really  _ wants to make out with donghyuck and forget the cell phone and the emails and the overly peppy clients. donghyuck, just a year younger, is picking up a call and discussing replacements for a show taking place in two nights.

mark decides to quit the tantrum and focus on donghyuck's working face, the seriousness it holds and mark finds himself feeling much warmer than five seconds ago, because work donghyuck is actually extremely hot.

mark also decides to poke a little fun by sneaking up behind donghyuck and slipping his arms around the younger from behind. donghyuck doesn't seem to budge much, listening intently to the client on the phone. mark nips at sensitive skin below donghyuck's jaw without warning, however, and mark has to hold his lover up as his knees buckle, breath hitching. mark knows it's evil, and donghyuck would do anything to turn around and push mark onto the couch and  _ maybe  _ suck him off, but he still has a job to do, so he continues. he endures.

"mhm! let me know if you have any other questions," donghyuck says with the hint of a primary school teacher in his voice (annoyance). mark is kissing down his neck, sucking on the soft skin, littering it with reds and purples. he really hopes there's no questions, so he can do what he plans and throw mark onto the couch; but, as always, luck isn't on his side and the client starts suggesting the possibility of hiring a completely different type of act, asking for resources for other companies similar to donghyuck's, who resists the urge to sigh.

the conversation finally ends and mark can't help himself, crashing his lips onto donghyuck's, hungry, desperate to make the other feel good. thighs end up in mark's hands as he hoists donghyuck up onto his waist, backing him up onto the wall. donghyuck can finally grip mark's product-less hair, feel his biceps in something other than a dress shirt.

mark is home.

thank  _ fuck. _

hands wander and mark's lips travel down donghyuck's neck, and suddenly mark is setting donghyuck down on the couch and slipping under his shirt to kiss up the tanned skin. his thumbs rub circles over donghyuck's waist, and the younger heaves at the contact. mark nips and trails his lips across donghyuck's torso from under the grey fabric, and the latter lets his eyes flutter closed as mark makes work of the perked buds on his chest, teasing and slow.

it ends as fast as it started.

mark pulls himself out of donghyuck's big tee and lands a kiss on the lips of his confused lover, and he stands to walk to the bedroom.

"you're still at work, baby," he yells from the hallway, and donghyuck can now say he truly does hate mark lee, and working.

a notification  _ dings!  _ and donghyuck groans defeatedly, flopping onto his chair and continuing to respond to passive-aggressive emails.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"this is cute and all, but what the hell?" donghyuck is standing at the office doorway, staring at mark, who stands at their front door, work suit jacket shrugged on over his plain t-shirt and sweats. he looks ridiculous, but a cute ridiculous.

the hallway is lined with (fake) candles and small vases of bouquets with roses and and baby's breath, and donghyuck might vomit because of how cheesy the scene looks. mark is surrounded by a ring of candles and single roses, a big, shy smile on his face. he sheepishly rubs at his nape, reminding donghyuck of the new kid at school he had met so long ago, the light and bouncing laughter he always emitted whenever donghyuck would spit a witty remark in their friend group.

and donghyuck is taken back years, back to their days as high schoolers, before they went to college and finished schooling completely and moved to a new apartment in canada. he is taken back to seventeen year old mark and his big round eyes and that same sheepish smile, to hand-drawn cutouts of candles and fake convenience store roses, to the same beet red cheeks that he himself sports both then and now.

donghyuck steps out of the doorway and follows the candles, reaching down to inspect a flower vase. on it is a sticky note, inscribed with, "our first date". donghyuck peels it off the vase and finds a little picture printed onto the ceramic, and he feels a  _ tiny  _ tear prick his eye. he giggles at the photo, taken candidly by one of their friends (who was spying on them). in it, donghyuck is going on about his classes and how he's infatuated by the way stars are formed, and mark is staring at him, eyes full of adoration. present donghyuck smiles before setting the vase down, laying the sticky not next to it. he moves on to the next vase a few feet away and picks it up.

this sticky note says, "first kiss" and donghyuck can feel the blush creep onto his face as he recalls the memory. mark snickers from his spot and donghyuck throws him a glare before taking off the sticky note.

in the picture, mark and donghyuck are kissing at their high school prom. it looks perfect, like a scene from any high school romance movie. mark's hands are holding donghyuck's hips over his tux and the latter has his arms hooked behind mark's neck, the two impossibly close despite the heat. donghyuck knows it's far from what it seems-- immediately after this photo, the two heard the phone camera click and chenle became the target of their headlocks. they nearly got their wristbands cut for running after the brat, and the photo went viral within the school's web of social media. at that point, they didn't care much for who knew, anyway, so they took it lightly and their schoolmates seemed to take it as such as well. thankfully.

donghyuck sighs and sets the vase down, moving onto the next. this one is halfway between the mark and the one he just saw, so he expects something grand, like the first time they moved in together.

but it isn't that.

this one has no sticky note. donghyuck turns it around and finds a picture of himself standing on the beach of miami, knee-deep in the ocean as he spreads his arms and lets the breeze blow through his dyed, silver hair.

donghyuck raises an eyebrow at mark, and the older tells him to pick up the vase on the opposite wall. under that vase is a small piece of paper, cut into a shitty heart, and donghyuck doesn't even have the mind to laugh because he's emotional.

_ "the day i decided to buy the rings" _

the vase has a panorama printed on it, circling it. the shot shows mark leaning back under their umbrella while donghyuck digs his feet into wet sand, waving at mark from the edge of the ocean. even from a distance, mark's fond smile is clear, and donghyuck sees his own tear drop onto the vase, and he sniffles.

he puts the vase down and faces mark, who is on one knee in the circle of candles, pulling a black velvety box out of his jacket pocket. he grins at donghyuck and opens it up, revealing a silver engagement ring, a simple band with a simple meaning.

"i know we're always separated by time and distance, but i'm in love with you, and i will never fall out of it. i've known that for years and years, probably before we even made it official… so… lee donghyuck--"

donghyuck doesn't even have to wait for mark to ask the question before he's running into the older's arms, pouring his heart out and screaming  _ yes, i'll marry you, mark lee. _

  
  
  
  
  


"why'd you pick silver?"

"it reminds me of your silver hair. it really suited you, you know?"

"should i go silver for the wedding?"

"you can go any color you want, baby."

"bright, blinding, obnoxious highlighter yellow."

"i take that back. you can go silver if you want!"

"as if i wouldn't look good in highlighter yellow."

"you and i  _ and _ your hairstylist all know that highlighter yellow would not be your best hair color."

"would you still love me if i did it?"

"yes."

"that's permission enough."

"you are ridiculous, lee donghyuck."

"and you love me."

"that i do."

**Author's Note:**

> markhyuck r so mfing cute UGH sorry for throwing u guys another one shot but i felt it was necessary and i also need to live my imaginary love life SOMEHOW and if i have to write a shit ton of markhyuck fluff to live it then i will do it.
> 
> hope you enjoyed this one!! the ending was something i had been planning from the start (thus the hints with marks jacket and the bachelor and hyuck saying hed marry mark) but honestly mark was supposed to just walk into the office and be like "donghyuck do you wanna marry me" and it wasn't supposed to be something grand but i decided that i want mark to be a sap, cheese, ridiculous, embarrasing and beyond! and it worked. mfer put pictures on vases. like thats kind of cute!!
> 
> anyway, have a nice day ♡ see you in the next work :)


End file.
